Incognito
by MsGuided
Summary: Updated...so far Sage is nowhere to be found and Emma and Scott are a little out of character. The search continues...
1. The Hunt

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own the X-Men. They belong to Marvel but most concepts in this story belong to me.

It's simply a release for my imagination. No serious plot development in the first chapter, although it may evolve later.

Who's in here? Anyone that I feel that just has to be in here that's who!

-------

The darkness obliterated every fragment of light in the immediate area.

The Seeker was on the move and it had her in its sight.

Times like these made her wish that she still had her shadow-porting ability.

The constant running, dipping, diving, and dodging strained her lungs and caused her to become short of breath. The suspense and the intensity were slowly devouring all of her energy. Why? Why was it only coming after her?

Her stealth ninja abilities did little to help her evade the Seeker's keen senses as every move she made left a trail of expensive designer perfume. Why one would wear perfume during a hunt such as this, well she had her reasons. She was about to put her strategy into play. It was closing in on her location. Gradually she rid herself of the excess layers of clothing as a method of deterrence for her predator. It threw The Seeker off long enough for her to make an escape.

Quickly maneuvering down the dark and desolate corridor, she ducked into a room that she thought was empty. Instead she is pulled into a smaller area by a six-and-a-half foot tall figure and above that figure bracing itself between the walls was a demon-esque man with hypnotic eerie gleaming eyes.

"WHAT THE B--- demmphhrmm!" her efforts to speak were muffled by a massive hand.

The giant figure signaled her a silent hush and peered out of the door to check if anyone was approaching.

Seeing that it was clear, the figure whispered, "Sorry about that, but we had to make sure you weren't being follow."

The bass of his voice tickled her ear as she responded in half angry half relieved loud whisper.

"Don't you ever pull something like that again you nearly gave me a bloody heart attack!" she exclaimed as she slapped him in the arm.

The demon-esque man tried to hold back his laughter but in doing so he lost his grip on the walls and fell on top of the two below him, knocking over various shelved items on his way down.

The noises that came out of the small room were like GPS to the Seeker and when it arrived, it was too late for the trio to escape!

"I FOUND BISHOP, KURT, AND BETSY, GAME OVER!" screamed The Seeker.

"AWW, DAMMIT!" said the three as they stumbled out of the chaos filled pantry…

-------

I miss hide and seek. Just because you're grown-up doesn't mean you can't still play a kid's game, right? There will be more…later.


	2. Unusual

Wow, its been a while...so many time constraints...but yeah this will be progressing gradually so bear with me. I'm pushing for a new chapter everyday this week, but if not it will all be down perhaps by next week. So...on we go.

----

With the situation confirmed all of the lights in the mansion were switched on. The disillusioned three gained their footing and addressed the situation at hand. Grudgingly admitting to their defeat Bishop, Betsy, and Kurt helped each other re-shelve the fallen items in the pantry. Logan looked on with utter amusement and decided to humor them a bit.

"Let's see, hmm, there's the future know-it-all, the former ninja assassin, and Mr. Acrobat. With all of yer skills and training I figured you three would have been pros at this game."

"Pshh if it weren't for Kurt falling down then you probably would've never caught us,"

"C'mon Lucas you gotta give me more credit then that. I mean I've got senses sharper than Spider-Man himself. Don't feel bad because yer ass decided to triple team and still lost,"

"First of all who got thrown off by some perfume on a t-shirt eh Spidey?"

"What, you thought that threw me off? Stop kidding yerself! I was just intrigued by the fact that you were so eager to take your clothes for me Bets, I'm liking the little peep show," with that said out came the old wink and gun.

"Dirty man!" shouted Betsy as she shoved him jokingly. "I am not giving a peep show! These shorts and this halter are perfectly normal attire."

Taking Logan's comments in stride, Kurt lightheartedly placed his two cents on the table "Well at least we were the last ones to be found, ja?"

Logan was about to agree but at that moment the rest of his search team arrived. Hank entered the kitchen with Kitty following close behind and noted:

"I believe Sage was the last to be caught, in fact she still appears to be at large. I can't seem to locate her. I found Ororo attempting to hide out in the open in the Dining Room, Scott and Emma were huddled under some blankets--"

"—Bobby cheated and went outside into the snow," interjected Kitty.

"Lorna awkwardly…never mind…was behind the fridge, Alex was behind the couch in the Living Room—"

"--Rachel was in the second floor linen closet, Peter tried to hide behind the curtains in the TV Room, Remy was behind me the whole time and I didn't even notice him!—

"—and Rogue was…where was Rogue? Ah yes, she was behind one of the bookshelves in the Library. Tessa though, she is ever the indifferent individual; hidden away in her own world."

"Yes, she's a sneaky one that Sage," muttered Betsy, "well then, let's gather the others and look for our favorite covert operative, shall we?"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and dispersed throughout the mansion.

As they all walked out most of the group acknowledged the approaching couple with various verbal greetings as they were anxious to discover the whereabouts of Sage. Only Bishop, when he saw Emma and Scott, silently nodded his head in passing.

----

**Two Minutes Prior to Dispersion…**

She walked down the hallway that led to the kitchen with Scott in tow, passing Ororo and Rachel in the living room on the way there. They were discussing how they had been found and paid no mind to the couple who were dressed in attire reminiscent of loungewear. Scott had on a pair of grey sweatpants and a plain black and white baseball tee while Emma herself wore her hair in a loose bun and white velour pants with matching boatneck top. They exchanged no words with each other during this walk but made up for it with everyone that walked by.

"You're walking the wrong way," stated Logan.

"Why is that?"

"Ve are still looking for Sage," said Kurt.

"We figured as much Kurt."

"And how is that? A bit testy aren't we?" remarked Betsy.

"Betsy."

"Scott."

"Wench."

"Slag."

"Cut it out you two," interjected Hank. "Anyway, will you two be participating in this hunt?"

Hank observed Emma to be in a hurry and his face reflected feelings of suspicion. He didn't act upon it though rather he just grinned, committed it to memory and proceeded down the hall after the others as she answered, "Maybe later, we have some…things to attend to right now."

Lucas Bishop brought up the back of the search party with a bottle of soda in hand to quench his thirst. The man was 6' 6", had the physique of a linebacker, a shaved head, goatee, and an "M" branded over his right eye. He would appear intimidating to any random person on the street but he wasn't a musclehead. Nope, Bishop was an intelligent man, upstanding, constantly aware of everything, and handsome. He had a sort of generic physical attractiveness but that combined with everything else would appeal to most women. It's no wonder why when Emma's eyes met with his she could not help but check him out a little...She ultimately smirked at him as he walked by eyes a bit glazed over but not overtly filled with lust.

Emma cooly received his nod, "Bishop."

Strange how Scott, during all of this only stood idly by. His expression was stoic and seemingly not phased by it all...  



End file.
